


hard hands over his soft spots

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: I hate tagging, M/M, Office Sex, minor phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: aj was going to get him in trouble one dayorjust a little fun, between friends. right?
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith, AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith/Jackie Snow, Bobby Smith/Jackie Snow, a mild bobby/jackie, an even milder
Kudos: 12





	hard hands over his soft spots

“Let me hear you, Bobby,” AJ’s voice is barely audible, even right against his ear. The hands are warm over his body, even through his clothes as they settle on his thighs, fingers digging into the black slacks. Bobby just exhales, leaning over his desk, papers crumbling under his fingers. AJ’s mouth is on his jaw, dragging over the beard, slightly overgrown from it’s last trim before it goes to his throat, tongue drawing a stripe along his skin, tasting the sweat on his skin. Bobby whimpers softly, face pressing into the crook of his arm as AJ grinds his hips upwards, positioned in such a way that Bobby is sat right against him, legs spreading a little wider as the desire to bounce himself on the brunet’s cock starts taking over his thoughts, eyes fluttering shut. He swears AJ can read his mind, and he probably can at this point as a hand moves to the front of Bobby, groping him hard and rough, fingers pressing uncomfortable against him but it just makes Bobby moan again, too far gone to care about a little pain.

The other hand travels to his ass, feeling the Chief up for the time being as Bobby just melts, hands crumpling even more papers under him, arms spread out in front of him. He wonders if he can get off like this, AJ’s cock pressed right into him, and just start grinding back.

AJ would murder him, though.

Instead, Bobby tries to play nice, pushing himself up on trembling arms to lean back against AJ, neck bared for the brunet who takes full advantage of it, kissing over Bobby’s pulse before his teeth sink into it. Bobby’s thighs squeeze together, body shuddering as he can’t help the pulse between his legs, gloved hand over his mouth as he cums with a moan. He can _hear_ officers right in the lobby, knows they could just peek in and see AJ doing this to him, but Bobby doesn’t give a shit right now, not with AJ’s soft growl against his throat sends heat back into his belly.

“You’re so easy,” AJ licks at the bruise on Bobby’s throat, giving a soft suck to the center of the mark, “you must’ve always been like this, right? Surely you didn’t just wake up one day and think that today was your slut awakening, right Bobby?”

“AJ,” Bobby’s voice cracks, melting back against the brunet as AJ’s fingers rub at the damp spot on his pants, still a little rough, “c-come on, let me have it…”

“Maybe,” AJ hums, nosing against Bobby’s jaw before both his hands move to Bobby’s belt, undoing it and sliding the leather free, dropping it on the ground. The sound, however small, makes Bobby’s nerves stand on end, goosebumps on his arms, wondering if whoever is outside heard it, surely it was loud, but he can’t focus too long on that as AJ’s hands are undoing his button, nearly popping it off in a rush to get his slacks open. Not that it would be the first piece of clothing AJ’s ruined, but Bobby is pretty sure he doesn’t have any back-up clothes right now.

Not that it matters, he’s already soaked through.

AJ’s hands are so close to touching him, teasing over the front of his briefs, before there’s a vibration on his desk. Bobby’s eye snaps open and he looks at his phone, the screen lit up, the caller ID proudly showing off that it’s Snow calling. AJ’s hands pause, pressed right against him, and he breathes through his nose, a little laugh bubbling out of his mouth.

“Answer it.”

“A-AJ, this isn’t the ti-”

“Answer the damn phone, Bobby.”

Bobby swallows, leaning forward to grab his phone, answering it with a shaking hand and quietly pressing it between his ear and shoulder, biting on his bottom lip to stifle the whine that comes when AJ’s hands resume stroking over his wet briefs.

“Bob,” Snow’s voice is soft and happy on the other end, “I was hoping you’d pick up. We have to talk about that incident with Clarkson, you know. His murders.”

“His murders,” Bobby musters all the energy in him to control the quiver in his voice, “I, uh, Snow, we talked the other day, he, uh… says they’re past thirty d-days, and…”

“Are we really going to believe him?” Snow huffs and Bobby can imagine him crossing his arms, “it’s _Clarkson_.”

Talking about Conan is really killing his boner, even with AJ’s hands finally past his briefs. Fingers spread Bobby as others tease his sensitive nub and the blond can’t stop the whimper that comes now. He tries to cover it with a clear of his throat, though he’s sure Snow must know. Snow’s not fucking stupid.

“L-Look, we can… talk about this in person, Jackie,” Bobby tries, voice soft to hide the shake, “is there… anything else you need?”

“Well, I mean,” Snow hums, “there is something else, about Hunter. I think he’s going to get in.”

Bobby swallows hard as AJ’s fingers slide into him, rubbing along his walls, purposely just teasing him for now. Great, this is… also not the conversation he wants to have. It’s great to hear, but not with AJ three fingers deep in him, doing easy, gentle thrusts, crooked and just rubbing softly at him. He can’t stop the moan that comes when AJ does press a little more firm, hitting his g-spot and making Bobby’s thighs quiver at the feeling. He’s lost track of the conversation, Snow just rambling at him, and the blond prays to God that Snow doesn’t say _shit_ about what he just heard.

Bobby’s never been lucky, though. Snow pauses mid sentence, a soft tone to his voice. “Bobby, are you okay?”

AJ’s teeth are on his ear, licking along his lobe as he whispers to Bobby. “Tell him you’re sitting on Trooper 207’s cock, Bobby. Go ahead.”

Bobby’s a little dazed, mind hazy and split in several different directions. The tiny, losing traction, rational part of him says to just tell Snow later and hang up, pretend this conversation didn’t happen, but the submissive, slutty part of him happily tilts his hips back on AJ’s fingers, leaning back over his desk and pressing his cheek against his arm. “T-Trooper 207’s gonna fuck me, Jackie.”

There’s a sharp inhale on the other end of the phone and then silence. There’s a rumble against him, a happy growl from AJ over Bobby listening so well to him. Hands are settled back on his thighs before they go to his waistband, pulling Bobby’s pants down past his ass. The blond has little room to think as he listens to the sound of AJ’s belt being undone and Bobby, out of habit, lifts off AJ’s lap, presenting himself to the brunet. He’s too far gone to care about if anyone from outside spies on them, and he definitely doesn’t care that Snow’s getting a free show.

Wait.

Snow.

Bobby remembers the phone, still semi tucked against his ear. “... J-Jackie?”

“Bobby,” The name is soft on Snow’s lips, and Bobby just turns to mush against his desk. AJ’s pressing against him, the fat head of his cock just teasing his rim. He has little time to respond to Snow as AJ presses into him, popping the tip past his rim, and slowly starts to sink into Bobby. At the final few inches, AJ gives a hard thrust, buried into Bobby and making the blond shake, legs threatening to give out under him if it wasn’t for AJ’s hands, fitted like they belong (and of course they do, he _is_ AJ’s), around his hips, fingers just pressing into the skin.

He’s brought back to some sense when he hears Snow exhale with a soft puff. “... Is he in you, Bobby?”

“Y-Yes,” Bobby pants, tongue hanging out of his mouth and drool collecting on the end of it as AJ gives him little time to adjust, pulling out and then dragging Bobby’s hips back, sliding him back onto his cock, a steady rhythm of fucking into the body beneath him. Over the phone, Bobby can just make out the rustle of clothes, listen to the way Snow whimpers, and he whines softly, wanting Snow so badly here with them, wanting both of them balls deep inside of him, taking him until Bobby’s too hoarse to beg for more.

AJ’s body soon enough covers Bobby’s, chest to his back as he humps into the blond, nosing against his ear again. “S-Snow enjoying it, Bobby? You’re such a slut, I can’t believe it… you like letting people watch…”

Bobby whines. “Y-Yes, w… wish Snow was here…”

There’s a nervous laugh over the phone before Snow speaks up, tone matching his laugh. “Maybe i-if AJ plays nice.”

Playing nice and AJ have never existed in the same sentence, especially not in regards to Bobby. The blond just moans out as hands slide between his legs, pointer and middle finger making a ‘v’ against his clit and pressing against it, rubbing it just slightly off beat from his thrusts. It’s enough to drive Bobby wild, squeezing around AJ, causing the brunet to exhale and nip at Bobby’s ear. As he pulls out, AJ moves to sit back down in the office chair, hands pulling Bobby backwards and burying back into him with one sudden thrust.

Bobby sees stars as he cums, legs spread as he squirts over himself, dropping the phone as his mind ceases to function. AJ growls against Bobby’s jaw, thrusting his hips up a few times into the tight, wet heat of the blond now before he cums, cock pulsing as he fills Bobby. Still, he has more of a mind then Bobby, as hands grope along his chest until they find Bobby’s phone. The blond anticipates, in between his heavy breaths, that he’s going to have to have this conversation now with Snow, but he’s surprised when instead, AJ’s talking into his phone. Bobby just settles into AJ’s chest, trying to butt his head a little against the brunet’s jaw, wanting the post-sex cuddles and affection instead of listening to AJ tell Snow that he would ‘also turn him into a slut’ or whatever the fuck alpha-high AJ’s talking about now.

AJ eventually hangs up and tosses Bobby’s phone onto his desk, shifting a little as he finally wraps his arms around the blond, kissing over his temple, and then his cheek. Bobby soaks up the affection like the fat cat he is, turning his face into AJ’s, nose pressing into his temple. They sit like that for a moment before AJ quietly grumbles and Bobby rolls his eye, used to the little bits of love AJ scatters for him before he turns all ‘i’m too good for you’ again.

He at least helps Bobby to his feet and Bobby takes care of the rest, the wet feeling of cum sliding out of him just joining the wetness of his briefs, grunting to himself. God, he had to go home after this. AJ’s just buckling his belt again and giving Bobby a look over, eyes lingering between his legs for a moment before he looks back at him, giving Bobby a little grin.

“So, Snow next time, right?”

Bobby turns red. “I… u-uh, yeah, I… guess? You want that?”

AJ’s arms fold in front of him, rounding Bobby’s desk as he walks, all polite past the open window of the office, to the door before he turns back to Bobby. He pushes his sunglasses up into his hair, giving the blond a wink.

“Always wanted to see how far you could stretch. Two cocks sounds like a good starting point, don’t it, Bobby?”

And he’s gone, just like that, a laugh echoing the empty spot where he just was, and Bobby burns, clearing his throat and slumping into his office chair, needing a moment to just breath, but he couldn’t deny the low heat in his belly.

Shit. Maybe AJ was right. He _was_ just a slut.

**Author's Note:**

> normansbones @ twitter
> 
> peepogiggle


End file.
